Miiya
Miiya is the fourth oldest, fraturnal twin of Chelsey, and leader of the Charm Squad. Chosen One Miiya was a normal girl who lives with her parents and five siblings. On her first day of school, she bumped into Randy, the prince of Charm Jewel Kingdom. The two of them became best friends. When she reached to public school, she found out that she was able to control darkness and shadows while touching the wall with her shadow. The next day, the siblings gathered at Charm Jewel Kingdom to recall the strange thing six of them had. It was there that King James and Queen Ree, Prince Randy's parents, told them the legend of the Chosen Ones, the group of six warriors that the siblings were supposed to become, and entrusted Miiya with Onyx, the gem of darkness and shadows. The siblings were naturally amazed of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. Personality Miiya is best described as a strong-minded, little bossy, sometimes impatient, easygoing, light-hearted, and confident. She enjoys relaxation, but always willing to help her siblings and friends every chance she gets. She is extremely benevolent, outgoing, loyal and always keeps her word and she willingly puts herself at risk to help others. Miiya is a bit of tomboyish girl, but still having a sense of courage and determination and and her love of running and sports. Powers and Abilities With the Onyx, Miiya possesses the power of darkness and shadow. Usages *At will, Miiya can merge with her own shadow and possess the shadows of others. *In his shadow form, she is stronger than in human form, can pass through solid objects and can fly. *She wields darkness to create pitch black clouds of lightless space and shoot bolts of solid darkness. *Ablility to create items/weapons from shadows/dark energy. *Ability to shoot bolts/blasts/orbs/beams of dark energy. *Abiltiy to create shields/force-fields from shadows/dark energy. *Ability to create portals from shadows/dark energy for efficent transportation. *Ability to create paths of darkness/shadow energy for transportation. In Book 2, she possesses the ability to control dreams. Usages *Control dreams of herself and others. *Bring people in her dream by telepathically contacting others or go in others. *Attack people in their dreams. *In the dream world she can use warp reality. *Flight (in the dream world). *Physically appear beside the dreamer's body while entering it. *May be able to feed off energy shed out by fear and nightmares. In Book 3, she possesses her Gemodite form. Usages *Control and manipulate Onyx energy. *Flight. *Superspeed. *Teleportation. *Create numerous fake copies. *Immortality. Romance Randy Miiya and Randy were best friends when they first met. They later started﻿ kept their feelings for each other mostly to themselves. They can be seen flirting with each other sometimes. After the defeat of Masquerade, Randy even asked Miiya if she would become Queen of the Charm Jewel Kingdom, kissing her on the lips to express his feelings. Miiya agrees and bring up the ideas of children to Randy. Albert Miiya and Albert has great friendship. He is constantly pursuing Miiya and talks about her, but Miiya doesn't share the same feelings and has always tried to change the subject when he is talking. After he discovers that Miiya is in love with Randy, he gave up his former life and join the Anti Charm, which finally revealed that he was in love with Mia and became romantically attached to her.﻿ ﻿ Chosen One Outfit Her Chosen One outfit is a purple top with translucent lavender fabric at the middle, a purple mini skirt, and knee-high wedge purple boots.﻿ ﻿ 15 Years Later Miiya married Prince Randy and became Queen of the Charm Jewel Kingdom and had a daughter named Romiette. She, along with her husband, siblings, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her daughters. Brianna X captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Charm Squad after Darkanna X's defeat. 18 Years Later﻿ Miiya and Randy became the guardian of their granddaughter Isabelle.﻿ She always look at Isabelle, obviously remembering the previous life she had in her past life with her siblings. ﻿ Category:Charm Squad Category:Characters Category:Tomboys